Automatic transmissions have various types of clutches and lubrication systems for the clutches. In a grounding clutch, wherein the clutch plates are grounded to the transmission casing, a lubrication hole is typically provided in the piston or in the clutch drum so that a lubricating fluid, such as oil, is supplied to the clutch plates only when the piston pushes on the clutch to engage the clutch. However, when the clutch is engaged, the plates are pressed together and are not susceptible to lubrication. When the clutch is disengaged, no lubrication is provided to the clutch, when the plates are slightly spaced apart. While it is desirable to maintain the clutch plates in a well-lubricated condition, since the lubricating oil is only applied when the clutch is applied and the plates are compressed, the clutch plates may not be as well lubricated as desired.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved transmission with a continuously lubricated clutch.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a transmission wherein the clutch is lubricated both when engaged and disengaged.
Still another objective of the present invention is an automatic transmission with a grounded clutch wherein lubrication is provided by oil passing through a hole in a wall of the transmission casing or housing adjacent one side or face of the clutch.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved automatic transmission having a passageway to provide continuous lubrication of the clutch.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an automatic transmission having a PTO port with an improved cover plate to direct lubricating oil to the clutch.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved automatic transmission having an oil bypass hole through the casing adjacent the PTO port and a directional baffle to facilitate continuous lubrication of the clutch during operation of the engine.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved automatic transmission having modifications to improve lubrication of the grounded clutch.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of continuously lubricating a clutch in a transmission.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the following description of the invention.